cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
DrunkWino
}} |- ! | TJO - 6/7/09 — present | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |} DrunkWino, or King DrunkWino, is the current ruler of the nation of Bourbon. He is a former Triumvir of and the self-proclaimed Triforce of Drunk (with absolutely, no resistance mind you) of the Random Insanity Alliance. He was also a former Head of Foreign Affairs, Head of Internal Affairs and Head of Recruitment. Time with the Random Insanity Alliance DrunkWino joined the Random Insanity Alliance on December 10, 2007. Since he joined he has been in several positions, including Head of Foreign Affairs, Head of Internal Affairs, and Head of Recruitment. He was first seen in the RIA's political scene in the elections at the end of January 2007 where he ran for Head of Economics. He lost, however, to Prince Tomb who won with 78.26% of the votes. After this loss he waited out the next election and proceeded to run for Head of Recruitment in the elections held at the end of March 2008. He ended up winning against Dontasembro in a fairly close election, winning 56.52% of the votes. After his term was completed he decided not to re-run for the position and instead run for the newly created Head of Internal Affairs position. As no one else decided to run against him he was automatically elected Head of Internal Affairs. After this he decided to take a break from government but a month later he decided to run for Head of Foreign Affairs and won with 78.79% of the votes becoming the RIA's Head of Foreign Affairs. In the next month he ran again and remained Head of Foreign Affairs after running unopposed in the election. With the resignation of Azural, a long-time Triumvir of the RIA, DrunkWino announced his candidacy in the subsequent emergency elections. He however lost in the seven way race, with the winner being Shadow. He remained Head of Foreign Affairs through the month and throughout the next month after once again running unopposed. In the September elections he decided to run for Triumvir once again instead of Head of Foreign Affairs. Moth, another long time Triumvir of the RIA, announced his intention not to re-run and his retirement from government for several months. Due to this DrunkWino was only up against zblewski, who he ended up beating and he then became a Triumvir of the RIA starting with the month of October. As a Triumvir, DrunkWino founded Tuna and Biscuit night and founded the RIAcademy among many internal RIA programs. Notable events in the RIA *Head of Recruitment - April 1, 2008 — April 30, 2008 *Head of Internal Affairs - May 1, 2008 — May 31, 2008 *Head of Foreign Affairs - July 1, 2008 — September 30, 2008 *Triumvir - October 1, 2008 — March 31, 2009 *Former bRIgade Commander - 6th Nubbetry BRIgade *Founder of the RIAcademy *Veteran of The Illuminati War *Veteran of The War of the First Coalition *Authorized The Virtuous War *Veteran of The Karma War Positions Category:RIAers Category:Heads of Recruitment of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Heads of Internal Affairs of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Heads of Foreign Affairs of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Triumvirs of the Random Insanity Alliance